


I don’t want to be your friend.

by Vous_et_nul_Autre



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Friends to Lovers, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, M/M, Oblivious Oikawa Tooru, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omega Verse, Pining Iwaizumi Hajime, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2020-10-14 03:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20594303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vous_et_nul_Autre/pseuds/Vous_et_nul_Autre
Summary: Iwaizumi is an alpha. An alpha who is hopelessly in love with his best friend. Oikawa is an omega. A completely oblivious omega who can’t tell that Iwaizumi is in love with him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! 
> 
> This is sort of a self indulgent fic that I decided to do since I’ve been obsessed with Iwaoi.  
If people are actually interested in it, I’ll make more chapters continuing the story, but for now have my cute boys in this short one fic <3

Iwaizumi had always noticed how much attention his best friend got. It would be impossible not to notice. After all, ever since grade school the setter would receive copious amounts of chocolates on valentines or his birthday. Iwa never looked at Oikawa in that way, though. To him, he was still just his annoying nerdy friend who stayed up too late watching space documentaries and wearing alien socks. 

They’ve been friends for seemingly ever. The two were inseparable. Even when Oikawa presented as omega and himself alpha, nothing changed between the two. They still bickered and called each other names just like they had since they met. They still had sleep overs every weekend just to stayed up way too late eating pizza and playing videos games. Not one thing had changed between them. 

That is until, high school hit. The hormones in the school were insane with all of the presenting alphas and omegas and just like always, Oikawa was the center of attention. He started to receive more and more courting gifts every day of both girls and guys wanting to be his lucky alpha. It really never bothered Iwa. Partly because Oikawa never seriously considered the offers and also because he would always share pieces of the chocolate with him. 

Iwaizumi also was given gifts from omegas from time to time. No where near to the extreme that his friend was but enough. He was confortable in his own skin. He knew he was attractive enough and that if he needed, he would probably have no problem finding an omega to settle down with and live a extremely normal life with. But he wasn’t interested in all of that.

Realistically, he was only interested in one person. He wasn’t sure when it had happened. When did getting spam called at 3 am because Oikawa found out that traces of water was found on Mars become cute instead of excruciatingly annoying. When did his gaze start to linger a little longer than it ever is meant to when they were changing after practice. When did his heart decide that it wanted to practically pound out of his chest whenever their skin would accidentally brush against one another. 

“Iwa-chan!” 

Iwa was dragged out of his thoughts by the same chestnut hair that was consuming them. Oikawa stood with a hand placed on his hip, the other waving in front of the shorter male’s face. Iwa wondered how long he hadn’t been paying attention and considering they were almost home on their walk from the school, he assumed it had been awhile. 

“Are you even listening to me, Iwa-chan?”  
“I was trying not to”  
“Mean, Iwa-chan!” 

He actually put an effort into listening to his friend this time, nodding only when needed to carry the conversation. He never had to do much to carry a conversation with Oikawa. The boy spoke enough for the both of them most of the time but that is how Iwa liked it. He liked hearing Oikawa ramble about stupid things like whether pineapple belongs on pizza or not or if hot dogs could be considered sandwiches. 

But today it was difficult to pay attention to anything except the way his lips moved when he spoke. Iwa was enthralled by purely watching his lips and wondering if they felt as soft as they looked. He wanted to find out. He wanted to lean forward and kiss him right in the middle of the street and see if Oikawa tasted as good as he smelled. He smelled sweet, like vanilla and Iwa would be damned if he tried to lie and say he didn’t have a sweet tooth. 

“Are you getting sick?” 

His friend looked concerned and honestly Iwaizumi couldn’t blame him. He was starting to get concerned too. After all, this was his best friend he was thinking about. His best friend who he most definitely did /not/ want to ruin a friendship with by thinking with his dick. He forced a tight smile, turning to look anywhere but at Oikawa because the boy’s face was addicting and he knew that if he did look at it, he would be captivated all over again and that’s exactly what he didn’t want. What he wants is to be there for his best friend and stop acting like such a creep. 

“No, I think I just have a small headache from practice.” 

It was a good enough excuse and Oikawa seemed to buy it easily enough. After all, he did have the ball spiked into his face by a first year when they were suppose to be practicing their dumps. 

“Want to call off the sleep over?”

“And miss the newest alien documentary? In your dreams, trashykawa.” 

This seemed to brighten Oikawa back up to his normal chipper self, forgetting all about his worries and going right back to rambling about what they should do for dinner. Iwa wish he could say that he was the same or that it really was just a headache but what was going through his mind bothered him a lot more. However he has been friends with Oikawa for years. He has had plenty of sleepovers and they had even shared the same bed and bath with they were little. He knows Oikawa better than even Oikawa knows himself at times. 

Which is exactly why he knows he can’t in no way fuck this up. He can’t lose his best friend. He would rather spend the rest of his life wondering what Oikawa’s lips feel like than find out and never be able to see them again. Just the thought of the sleep overs like the one they were about to have right now ending because he can’t keep his dick in his pants makes his heart clench and it was on that day that he voweled that no matter how much he loved Oikawa Tooru, he would never say it.


	2. Chapter 2

Oikawa loved alien documentaries. Space in general fascinated him since it was more vast and unknown than any human could imagine. He liked the uncertainty behind it. That it meant anything was possible. And it just so happened that aliens fell under that same category. Pink skinned aliens with 4 eyes? They could be hiding under the surface of mars and we just haven’t discovered them yet. 5 legged creatures that speak a language strangely close to Russian? Maybe the diamond rain of Jupiter doesn’t bother them.

His imagination would run wild as he took in more information on the extraterrestrial beings he was so fascinated with and Iwa loved to watch it happen. There was a whole process. First, Oikawa would make them both their own bowl of popcorn. Plain for Iwa and extra buttery for Oikawa. Then, he would change into his alien pajama pants Iwaizumi got him for his birthday two years ago before wrapping himself up in a space themed blanket on the couch in the living room. After that they would just watch whatever documentaries he wanted until Oikawa either got distracted or fell asleep. 

Even though Iwaizumi wasn’t into space like his best friend, he still didn’t mind sitting for hours watching stuff about it. Mostly because he rarely actually watched the tv. Most of the time his eyes would be glued to Oikawa, smiling whenever his best friend would gasp or ‘oo’ at whatever was being shown on the screen. At first watching the documentaries had been a little annoying but recently they’ve become a guilty pleasure of his. 

They were the only time he could see Oikawa fully drop his boundaries and just hold a childish excitement for something. Even though Oikawa was far from serious, his friend had his walls up. For instance, Oikawa hated to show pain. He would much rather laugh off whatever was bothering him while others were around and then deal with it by himself behind closed doors. He rarely depended on anyone or let anyone see anything true about him. Anyone but Iwaizumi. 

The ace got the only exception when it came to brunette’s trust issues and really, it was the same the other way around. Though people tended to expect Iwaizumi to have his walls up. He wasn’t as loud or boisterous as his best friend but despite stereotypes, Oikawa was worse than he was. Oikawa may seem completely open, loud and obnoxious but Iwa knew him long enough to notice that more often than not, smiles and laughs were faked to keep conversation light and happy. 

Iwa had seen it since they were kids. Oikawa had the tendency to morph himself to be able to interact well with any person. It’s why everyone liked him so much and why he was such a good captain but it also meant that Oikawa spent copious amounts of energy not always being his authentic self. Iwa didn’t care so much what others thought of him. He allowed himself to be stubborn and aloof. Whether people liked him or not really didn’t bother him. He knew who he was and that was all that mattered to him. 

Oikawa wanted for people to like him and they almost always did. On the rare occasion that someone didn’t like Oikawa, the taller male would usually fuss about what he did wrong. Iwa had tried to tell him many of times before that he doesn’t have to try to get people to like him but Oikawa was always a perfectionist and strived to be the best at everything. Somehow that included his personality as well. 

Iwaizumi chuckled softly when he saw the brunette’s head start to bob, signally his exhaustion. They had practice that night so it was no surprise to him that his friend was tired. Actually, considering the time, he was surprise that he had made it that long. Oikawa was usually pretty good about always falling asleep around the same time, whether they had practice or not. 

He forced himself to focus on the screen for a little bit, letting his friend fall asleep with out interruptions. The tv was still going on and on about how mars could possibly be suitable for life when Iwa felt the omega’s body push against his, his scent filling his senses at the sudden contact. He sat frozen for a moment, scared that if he moved it would wake Oikawa up but when he heard the slightest snoring, he knew he was in the clear. 

He went ahead and turned off the tv, being careful on how much he moved so he wouldn’t jostle the sleeping omega. It took him awhile but he managed to pick up Oikawa, blanket and all, without waking him up. He stepped carefully on the way to his room, thankful that he knew where to step to avoid all of the creaking the house was capable of making. The lights were off but he had been here enough times to know exactly how many steps to take before he made it to the bed where he gently laid Oikawa down.

There was just enough moon light coming through the window that Iwaizumi could make out all of his sleeping features. He gently traced his fingers down Oikawa’s cheek, holding his breath and ready to pull away in case he woke up. After a few moments, when he didn’t stir, he ran a finger tip along his bottom lip.

He leaned forward so that their faces were only inches apart, looking over Oikawa’s long lashes and soft features. Iwaizumi wouldn’t say he looked like a stereotypical omega. He wasn’t tiny with rounded features. He was taller than Iwa and had a sharp jawline and perky nose. Though despite not being stereotypical, he was no doubt gorgeous.

Iwa had leaned so close that he could feel Oikawa’s breath against his face. He should pull away. He was being a creep by hovering over his sleeping friend yet something kept him in place. Maybe if he just did it once, he could get it off of his mind. He would just do it quickly and get it over with and then he wouldn’t be curious about it anymore. He would realize it was just his hormones making him act like this and there wasn’t any real attraction. That was the rationalization that had him pushing his lips gently against Oikawa’s. 

He stayed there for a few moments before forcing himself to pull away, his lips feeling tingly as if there were fireworks exploding under his skin and he looked over Oikawa’s features to make sure he didn’t wake up, positive that his face looked like a tomato with how warm his cheeks felt. He backed away from the bed and laid down on the spare futon with his hand laying against his chest, feeling his heart pound so strongly he swore it was going to burst. 

He should feel disgusted yet he wanted to kiss Oikawa more. He could smell the sweet scent of vanilla from across the room. It took everything Iwa had to not go right back over and steal more of the lips that had sent fire through every vein in Iwa’s body. He groaned softly, annoyed with his own stupidity. What kind of person kisses their best friend while they sleep? What would he have done if Oikawa would have woken up? 

He tried not to think about it, blaming his flustered reaction on his own exhaustion as he grabbed the spare blankets he used whenever he came over and buried himself in them, forcing himself to sleep. Even though he would never admit it once he woke up, the feeling of Oikawa’s lips against his own made a special appearance in his dreams that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the Kudos! <3 I appreciate it!!


	3. Chapter 3

Oikawa felt his throat drop into his stomach and his blood run cold. This couldn’t be happening to him. He could deal with a lot of hardships in life and he always considered himself to be pretty strong but not this. He wasn’t strong enough for this. 

“Are you listening to me, shittykawa?” 

Oikawa opened his mouth to answer but nothing came out. His throat was dry and he felt that if he were to attempt to speak, everything he was so carefully holding in place would crumble down in an instant. He was like a jenga tower, carefully balancing on one block and Iwa was forcefully pulling it out from beneath him. 

“Do I really have to spell it out for you? I hate you. I don’t want to be your friend.” 

It was like all of Oikawa’s insecurities and deepest fears were being ripped out of him and played out right before him. Iwaizumi hated him? For how long? How long did he play along with Oikawa’s extravagant personality and deal with his mood swings? How long did he get him out of trouble or back him up when he was feeling down? 

Did Oikawa ever thank him? Even once? For always being right there by his side when he needed him the most? Or just for being his best friend in general? It couldn’t be easy. The brunette wasn’t the easiest in the world to deal with but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t think about Iwa not being there. He has been there since they were kids. 

They grew up together. They laughed together. Shared practically everything with one another. Trying to imagine a life without him...well he couldn’t imagine much of a life at all.  
Yet it felt as if there was more than that. There was a deeper ache surrounding the stab straight in his gut. It was something that Oikawa couldn’t place yet he also couldn’t deny it was there. Losing Iwaizumi wasn’t just losing a friend... It was losing his other half. 

And it hurt. It felt like his heart was forcibly being ripped from his chest and it hurt. More than any wound he had ever suffered. More than his knee injury. More than that time he fell out of a tree and broke his arm when he was ten. (Which Iwa was the one who carried him inside after and told his mom...he was crying too hard to tell her himself) 

He was hurting. So badly that he hadn’t even noticed that he had begun to sob. Tears were streaming down his face but he didn’t remember ever starting to cry. All he knew was that his chest felt like it was about to explode. It felt so constricted like his heart was getting strangled until his whole being was going to suffocate to death. It was overwhelming and he felt like screaming. 

So scream he did until-

“Oikawa?” 

Soft hands pulled him from the depths of disappear. If he had been submerged into the darkest and coldest of waters, Iwa’s hands were warm rays of sunlight bringing him back to the surface to revive him with fresh air. 

“Hey, it was just a bad dream...you’re alright..” 

Iwa wrapped two protective arms around the omega who was trembling within his grasp and still looked pretty out of it. He had woken up to Oikawa’s shuffling around in his sleep and he was going to ignore it until he heard the sobs. 

Oikawa hadn’t had a nightmare in awhile. He use to have them often when they were kids but Iwaizumi hadn’t seen him have one this bad in years. He wasn’t sure if it was just because he was half asleep himself but his instincts were in protection mode, wanting to do anything to comfort his friend in his arms but he wasn’t exactly sure how. Oikawa was clinging to his shirt as if he were going to disappear at any second and all he could do was hug him closer and assure him that he wasn’t going anywhere. 

“Iwa...thank you for being my friend...please don’t ever stop...” 

The comment took the alpha by surprise but he sighed softly and gently ran his fingers through the brunette’s hair. He figured the nightmare must have been about him to make Oikawa say something like that but still guilt washed over him in waves. 

“I won’t, Tooru...” 

Even though he said that his chest pained as he realized that it may be a life. After all, he doesn’t want to be Oikawa’s friend. He wanted so much more. He was selfish and greedy and even as Oikawa cried in his arms, he felt proud that he was the one who got to comfort him. 

“I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been awhile since I’ve updated but here is another self indulgent chapter ^^”
> 
> Thank you everyone who has been leaving nice comments <3 they really make my day ;u;


End file.
